


You're In My Heart

by mvernet



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-explicit slash, Songfic, THRUSH drug, lovelovelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by <i> You're In My Heart, <i> by Rod Stewart</i></i><br/>Listen here, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf6ng1Hsb7I</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><i>On the latest Affair, Illya is injected with a drug that affects the nervous system.  While awaiting his fate he reflects on his life with Napoleon.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Heart

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

 

Illya Kuryakin sensed something would go wrong as soon as he separated from Napoleon Solo. There was something in the way Napoleon nodded. Something in the way Napoleon ruffled his hair and gently squeezed his arm. Something in the way he said, "Solnishko, be careful."

.oOOo.

The Affair was a classic one. A THRUSH lab rat had come up with a new Choline derivative that if introduced into a water supply would paralyze and eventually kill any one who drank even a drop. The victim would be wide awake during the process and eventually die of asphyxia. By morning coffee break, most of New York including U.N.C.L.E. headquarters would be paralyzed and under siege by THRUSH.

April Dancer and Mark Slate had uncovered the plan and found the lab producing the drug hidden in Westchester, NY, near the reservoirs that served the city. Illya and Napoleon had devised a plan to destroy the lab, the formula and capture the evil lab rat Dr. Warfarin. Waverly had a few questions for him. Both teams left confident that the plan was well thought out and foolproof. Illya had even given out hypodermics of the antidote, Atropine, to his teammates in case of exposure.

What they hadn't known is that Dr, Warfarin had an affinity for real rats and had developed his delivery system utilizing them. The main laboratory was filled with cages of rats and vials of poison ready to be strapped to the rat's backs and dropped off in the reservoirs and sewers. The vials had tracking devices and a tiny explosive cap that Dr. Warfarin could detonate from his lab.

April and Mark were setting their own explosive devices around the perimeter of the building. Illya and Napoleon had made it to the main lab. When Illya examined the lab, he knew he had destroy the computerized detonator. He didn't tell Napoleon he would take a few moments to release the rats. He did tell him they needed to split up in order to find Dr. Warfarin.

"I don't like it, Illya. I don't like how quiet it is. I don't like splitting up!"

"Napoleon, we are wasting time! We have two tasks to accomplish. I will handle the lab. I know what to do and you do not. I do not wish for April and Mark to be caught or killed because we are discussing irrelevant matters!"

"Your life is not irrelevant to me!" Napoleon sighed, looking at his watch. "How long will you need?"

"30 minutes."

Napoleon nodded. He ruffled Illya's hair affectionately and squeezed his arm.

"Solnishko, be careful."

Napoleon pulled out his gun and was gone. Illya chuckled softly at the endearment "little sun". How far they had come.

He unwrapped himself from his knapsack and went to work. He detonated the vials of poison and used the lab's state of the art facilities to vaporize the contents. Then he destroyed the computer, detonator and most of the state of the art laboratory.

"15 minutes 40 seconds. Good. Good."

Satisfied that they had saved NY and U.N.C.L.E. yet again, Illya began to open cages and set the rats free.

"Run! Run! This is a sinking ship! Save yourselves!"

In the last cage he picked up one small rat that was too frightened to come out.

Illya spoke softly to it.

"Malysh, trust me. It is best."

Distracted by the noisy rats, he didn't hear Dr. Warfarin sneak up behind him with a syringe.

Illya fell to the ground. As Dr. Warfarin laughed and ran out. The little rat Illya had been holding pushed at his hand. Illya couldn't feel it. His arms were already numb. He tried to sit up and found he couldn't move his back muscles. He could not raise his arm and reach the antidote himself. The rat stood on his back legs and sniffed at Illya's jacket. 

"Malysh, don't worry, Napoleon will come soon. He will be furious with me, but he will come. He will come."

Malysh squeaked and snuggled into Illya's pocket.

Illya was frightened. It was something he could never afford to admit to himself, let alone others. But being unable to move was one of his worse nightmares. He knew he needed to distract himself.

"You do not know Napoleon Solo, Malysh. He will not fail me. I will tell you about him."

I didn't know what day it was  
when you walked into the room  
I said hello unnoticed  
You said goodbye too soon

"The first time I saw Napoleon was at a conference at Waverly's office. Waverly was informing his new Section II agents of a few policy changes regarding certain countries that were hot spots for THRUSH activities. He briefly introduced me and two other new agents. Napoleon paid no attention at all, spending his time making eyes at the new stenographer. But I certainly noticed him."

Illya took a deep breath trying not to panic. He thought of the Napoleon of today. He could feel his lyubimyj somewhere in the facility alive and worrying about him. He could feel his heart beat in time with Napoleon's.

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

"I love him more than life. He will be so angry with me if I die."

Breezing through the clientele  
spinning yarns that were so lyrical  
I really must confess right here  
the attraction was purely physical

"Malysh, you are still with me? I was attracted to him from the beginning. Everyone was attracted to him. I was just another victim of his fatal charm."

I took all those habits of yours  
that in the beginning were hard to accept  
Your fashion sense, vive la difference  
I put down to experience

"Then we became partners. We became best friends. I never had such a friend before. Someone who liked me, who liked to be with me. who listened. Who honored my life and handled it like it was a treasure. Oh! But he was so annoying! The flirting with anything in or out of a dress! The insufferable vanity! The clothes!"

The big bosomed lady with the Dutch accent  
who tried to change my point of view  
Her ad lib lines were well rehearsed  
but my heart cried out for you

"We were in Holland when it happened. A very well endowed female Dutch agent set her cap for me. Napoleon was most amused. She would not take no for an answer. She... ummm... slipped me a Mickey Finn. Just enough to make me aroused and pliable. I was of the opinion she had done this before. Napoleon was furious when he saw the state I was in. He knew all my states of inebriation by heart, that partner of mine. I think he knocked her out! A lady! He would never tell me."

Illya coughed. He took another deep breath. He felt like he was floating in a cold icy lake. The only warmth came from his thoughts of Napoleon.

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

"I told him that night in a Dutch Hotel. I told him I loved him. That my heart cried out for him in the night. That he was my best friend and I wanted to be his lover."

Illya swallowed a lump forming in his throat. 

"Napoleon was such a gallant gentleman that night. He held me close and kept me safe. He let me talk and I told him of my past. And in the morning after he fed me aspirins, cafe' and pastries, Napoleon kissed me and said he felt the same."

My love for you is immeasurable  
My respect for you immense  
You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness  
You're beauty and elegance

"Napoleon! Hurry!" Illya cried out. Little Malysh made tiny frightened noises in his pocket.

"Sorry, Malysh. I... I shall tell you more about my Sladkij, my Lyubimyj, my Napoleon. He is... he is..."

A thousand words and pictures flashed through his mind.

You're a rhapsody, a comedy  
You're a symphony and a play  
You're every love song ever written  
But sladkij, what do you see in me

Illya's breaths grew shallow. He could feel a numbness at the back of his skull. He knew was going to stop breathing soon.

"Nyet! Nyet! I will not succumb! Get away from me Death! I am not finished."

You're an essay in glamour  
Please pardon the grammar  
but you're every schoolboy's dream  
You're Celtic, United, but lyubimyj I've decided  
You're the best team I've ever seen

Illya's mind wandered to the past. He was a soccer player at Cambridge. That was where he met his first male lover. His first time. It was a disaster. He was devastated. He was hurt mentally and physically and retreated into himself once again as he had as a child. He replaced the worn hurtful images with a vision of Napoleon as a younger man. If only he had known him then. His life would have been full of happy memories of love and compassion.

And there have been many affairs  
Many times I've thought to leave  
But I bite my lip and turn around  
'cause you're the warmest thing I've ever found

Illya's mind played for him all the exciting and sometimes sobering affairs that he had shared with Napoleon. He had been angry at Napoleon many, many times. But the thought of his smile. His warm embrace and blessed love always made him come back.

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

The sound of Illya 's labored breath filled the destroyed lab. Alarms were cutting through the quiet halls. Illya spoke softly every word a single breath.

"Napoleon... friend... lover... heart... soul... My... very... breath"

Illya Kuryakin took his last breath thinking of his lyubimyj.

.oOOo.

"Illya! Illya? Oh! God! Illya!"

Napoleon burst into the lab. Followed closely by April and Mark. April, gun in hand, was handling Dr, Warfarin roughly. His hands were tied tightly behind his back with Napoleons tie. A bruise blossomed on his jaw caused by April's fist. The Doctor had bragged about Illya's imminent demise. April had silenced him before Napoleon even had a chance to start breathing again.

Napoleon was kneeling next to Illya. He put his head to his chest and put two fingers along his neck to feel for a pulse. He held his own breath as he felt a a slow beat. He reached into his jacket for the antidote. He hurriedly checked the syringe and plunged it into Illya's neck.

"He's not breathing. He has a pulse. Take the doctor and get to the van. Call Waverly. Get backup and a Medical chopper. I'm going to start CPR. Give me fifteen minutes to revive him and get him out. Then blow this place up! Go!"

Napoleon put his lips to Illya's. They were cold and blue. He steeled himself. He let his only thought be of breathing life into the love of his life.

"Napoleon! That's not necessary! We can give you time. We don't have to lose both of you! Napoleon..."

April interrupted.

"Mark. We may already have. Let's go."

April pushed Dr. Warfarin out the door. She growled in his ear.

"Please, Doctor. Give me a reason to shoot you. It would make me feel so much better."

Mark took one last look at Napoleon bent over Illya's limp body. He dropped his hands in frustration, sighed deeply and turned to follow April.

.oOOo.

"My... very... breath."

Illya could feel the vibration of the words exiting his mouth on each breath. He heard a mournful low sob. Felt a wetness on his cheek. Then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Napoleon's voice.

"Solnishko! My Illya! That's it! Breathe, breathe!"

"Lyubimyj?... Napoleon?" Illya wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Open your beautiful baby blues for me! That's what you're forgetting to do."

Illya obeyed. Napoleon was right. It was much better looking at Napoleon. But Napoleon's face was wet. That was not right.

Illya raised his arm and wiped the tears away.

"Napoleon do not cry. Look! I can move my arm. It is alright. I told Malysh you would come. And here you are."

"Malysh?"

Illya reached in his pocket and wrapped his fingers gently around the little rat.

"I will tell you later. I take it... we are in danger of being either shot... or blown up?"

Napoleon smiled and nodded. He pulled Illya into his arms. He briefly kissed the mouth that held his life. He then stood and carrying Illya, made his way out of the lab.

As soon as Mark saw Napoleon and Illya clear the building and find safe cover, he fired off the explosives. Dr. Warfarin groaned as his dastardly lab was destroyed.

"Cheer up, darling. I'm sure there will be plenty of rats in your cell." April raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Watch him. I'm going to help Napoleon." Mark said cheerily.

Napoleon had taken cover behind a stone fence that circled the property. He had covered Illya with his body to shield him against the blast. Napoleon looked up, but kept his arms around his precious partner.

"Very nice blast. Mark must have used the potassium nitrite mixed with... a dash of sugar... I recommended." 

Napoleon chuckled. "Only you could make bomb making sound like baking a cake."

Illya shrugged. Being able to shrug made him smile.

"I see no... difference."

"Solnishko. Mark is coming this way. How are you feeling? Do you think you can walk if we help you."

Illya nodded. He touched Napoleon's cheek.

Still a little out of breath. He talked softly. "Napoleon. I thought I was dying. All I could think of was you. I love you. You must know how much."

"I do. As much as I love you."

"Oh, Napoleon we are terribly sentimental these days. Do you think we've become soft?"

Napoleon wagged his eyebrows. "Being _soft _is not a problem with you around, Solnishko."__

Illya laughed as Napoleon helped him to stand as Mark approached.

"Illya, how _did _that idiot Warfarin get the drop on you? What were you doing?"__

Napoleon noticed the sheepish look on Illya's face. He knew he wouldn't like the answer, if he got one. Napoleon moved his hands to get a better grip on Illya who was leaning into Napoleon and holding on to his jacket tightly. 

"And why is your pocket squeaking?"

"I have no idea, Lyubimyj."

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul


End file.
